Y te soñé
by GixKey
Summary: Jamás te llegué a ver de otra manera, por mucho tiempo sólo fuiste mi mejor amiga y ya, simple, calmada, increíble, gruñona pero muy materna, todo lo analicé hasta que comprendí con el tiempo que lo hacías por cuidarnos, porque te preocupas por cada uno de nosotros, sin embargo siempre fuiste solo eso, mi mejor amiga…hasta que te soñé.


**FANFIC**

 **DIGIMON**

 **Y contigo soñé…**

Una barrera infinita, un muro de piedra que obstruye mi andar, por lo que sin más remedio que rodearla comienzo mi pesado caminar, parece una ruleta, de pronto un sendero recto, imaginar que es un laberinto también es una opción. Me encuentro ansioso de hallar la salida, luego de un rato de andar sin rumbo encuentro una puerta color gris, un color peculiar para ese objeto. Sin más lugar a donde ir la abro deseando que aquello que esté detrás valga la pena.

-¿Dónde estoy? Esto es…-cubro mis ojos con la mano ante el incesante rayo de luz que amanece-¿el parque central? ¿Qué se supone que hago aquí?-pregunto a la nada confundido

-¿Me estás buscando?-dice una voz femenina que reconozco a lo que volteo inmediatamente enmudeciendo ante su presencia-Luces muy galante esta noche.

-Te ves….wow-dije sabiendo que no eran mis mejores palabras-Am, ¿por qué…por qué estás vestida así?-pregunto confundido

-¿No te gusta?-responde ella mirando preocupada su vestimenta

-¡No no no! Para nada, luces muy bien pero…estoy perdido, según yo estaba en mi casa y ahora…no entiendo nada-respondí ágilmente.

Y era una realidad, como podría decir que no se veía bella, por mucho que mi tonto orgullo quisiera era algo inminente, su cabello decorado de un corazón con alas representando no sólo su emblema sino también sus deseos de libertad y descubrir nuevos horizontes, un vestido color jade que contrastaba con su tono de cabello y unas zapatillas doradas con un pequeño tacón asomándose en ellas para hacerla ver un poco más alta. Y si agudizaba mis sentidos podía percibir un tenue aroma proveniente de ella, un pequeño toque dulce sin llegar a ser empalagoso…simplemente bella.

-Te ves muy galante ésta noche-dice ella con una sonrisa sincera-espero ser suficiente compañía para ti

Puede ser por su sonrisa o la forma en que me miraba pero me perdí completamente en ella, dejando de lado las dudas sobre donde me encontraba y porqué, de pronto una música misteriosa resuena, una melodiosa balada que daba un ambiente agradable y del cual me encontraba feliz de compartir con ella. Sin decir palabra extiendo mi mano y ella acepta gustosa mientras comenzamos a bailar.

Un paso, dos pasos, tres…tras una pequeña vuelta ella vuelve a mis brazos, y nuevamente me pierdo en lo hermoso de su rostro…

Despierto agitado observando todo a mí alrededor, mi cuarto, la ventana, mi cama, prontamente corro al baño y observo detenidamente mi rostro en el espejo. Vuelvo a mi habitación, ¿qué se supone que fue eso? ¿Por qué apareciste en mis sueños y de esa…manera?

Concluyo la rutina mañanera y doy paso al colegio que me espera como cada mañana, sin embargo me encuentro ligeramente ansioso por tu llegar, me siento extraño, apenado, confundido con y sin ganas a la par de ver tu rostro, necesito comprobar que sigues siendo tu, aquella insoportable pero amistosa persona que juega conmigo diariamente, con la que mantengo constantes discusiones y al mismo tiempo debo tragarme mi orgullo para contentarte porque eres mi mejor amiga. Sin embargo, tras verte llegar mi corazón se acelera, siento como sudan mis manos y noto que muevo ligeramente el pie en una clara señal de nerviosismo.

Me saludas como todas las mañanas y tras dedicarme esa sonrisa antes de ponerte a conversar con tus compañeras es como me quedo absorto de la realidad, sumergido en mis pensamientos donde aparece tu rostro como protagonista.

¿Por qué me está pasando esto? Nunca te sentí de esa manera, jamás te ví como algo más que una amiga, y aun con eso definido…no me percaté del momento en que captaste mi atención de esa forma, no noté como entristecía cuando te ausentabas y esperaba el día siguiente para conversar contigo y divertirnos juntos, incluso, mis constantes riñas con otros por captar más de tu atención…jamás me di cuenta, nuca te ví tan fina, tan dulce, tan femenina con esa radiante sonrisa de perlas y bellos ojos cafés a punto de parecer rubíes.

Me concentré en tu imagen, en aquella visión que deseo se vuelva una realidad, y siento como un balde helado de agua cae sobre mí, como si me dieran un golpe en la cara, el duro dolor de la realidad, porque jamás me dí cuenta que me gustabas…hasta que te soñé.

-Disculpa Tai, las chicas estaban contándome su fin de semana, parece que hay muchos detalles que atender con ellas-dice ella con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, por cierto, ¿te gustaría ir a comer un helado después de clases?-le pregunto nervioso e impaciente a lo que ella me mira asombrada

-De acuerdo pero tu pagas-dice ella con una sonrisa mientras comienza a reír tenuemente.

-Considéralo hecho jejeje, por cierto, luces muy bonita hoy…Sora-digo mientras me levanto de mi lugar dirigiéndome a la puerta y dejándote con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.


End file.
